Samurai KikuxReader-More than Anything
by Sakura Lisette
Summary: It can never happen, can't it? A love between a poor farmer and a samurai. (CountryxReader, Human AU.)


**_Hello! I'm so sorry for the delay on my other stories, I'll try to add the next chapters as soon as possible!  
Also, it's two o'clock in the morning right now and I'm trying my best to stay awake while I do this. I love Japan so much that this needed to be done.  
Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me._**

* * *

_"...Please come back."_

One hand fell on the paper door frame as you pushed it to the side hesitantly. _ Eyes looked up to the night sky, so dark that it looked like an ocean of ink.

There was no moon.

There were no stars.

_There was no Kiku._

Kiku, your husband, was a samurai of the famed Honda clan. His fierceness in battle was spoken of like legends by many, but what he had been known for the most was his lack of emotion during a battle.

He showed no anger, no disgust, no sign of happiness.

Just lips pressed in a hard, thin line.

That was how Japan-how the world-perceived him to be. A silent, bushido-abiding samurai that any other honorable warrior should look up to.

Yet, to you, he was Kiku.

He had given up everything for you, a worthless peasant who he had seen walking down the street in Kyoto wearing a tattered threadbare kimono and carrying a sack of vegetables. Some drunkard with reddened cheeks and squinty eyes had followed you into the an empty corner devoid of people.

You heard his ragged breath and wheezy laughs and turned, your hands tightening around the sack.

_"W-who are you?" _

The man swung his fat body to one side, not taking his eyes off of yours.

_"Aren't you a pretty little thing." _

He flung himself at you, and you dodged with a shriek, nails digging into the bag.

Cold sweat ran down the back of your neck as you turned and ran down another path, your teeth chattering as the cold late autumn wind blew mercilessly at your face.

_"Kenji! Who was that?!"_

_"Tch...get her!" _

You gasped as more voices and the clattering of koshirae caused you to slightly turn your head over your shoulder, more men, unfortunately well built, and in better help than their drunken friend.

The sound of sandals hitting dirt grew louder and louder as you ducked behind a corner of a teahouse, the wind causing the glowing red lanterns to rattle.

Although out of breath, you held it when the sound of footsteps came to a halt near the front of the teahouse.

_"Kenji, what are you doing at this time of night?"_

__You heard your heart beating like a drum in your ears as a cool voice almost stopped all of the men's noise.

That voice you heard suddenly warmed your goosebump-covered skin, like a light from a fire. Although the wind was still harsh and cold rain was beginning to drip, the velvet, soothing alto sound made you forget the chill, even for a split second.

_"Ah, Kiku-San, we were just-"_

_"You were drunken, and went after a young woman." _

A choppy breath of frightened laughter came from the man called Kenji, followed by low grunts from the other men.

The smooth voice spoke again.

_"This will not happen again." _

The swish of metal from a koshirae.

_"K-Kiku-San-!" _

Your body felt cold once more as the sound of a scream and a blade into flesh stopped a heartbeat.

Your breath caught in your throat as more of the same sound repeated, until the last man's body fell to the ground with a _thud._

Closing your eyes tightly, you grasped the sides of your small body with slippery hands that felt like blocks of ice. The rain fell profusely, dampening the your hair tied in a low sack of vegetables had fallen to your feet.

Choked sobs erupted from your throat. Were you going to die?  
A second later cool fabric was placed atop your shoulders, and a warm breath tickled the top of your nose.

Eyes fluttering through hot tears, _ met deep brown.

A man, standing a few inches above you with chopping black bangs and fair skin was in front of you, lacking a haori in the pouring rain.

_"Are you alright?"_

__So he was the owner of the lovely voice.

Blinking rapidly, you noticed that his kimono was turquoise and a katana hung loosely at his side.

The rain made the scent of blood all too close.

Mouth opening and closing like a fish, your eyes were wide as you desperately searched for words to say to the man who had saved you...but killed men that you had only heard speaking, breathing what seemed like a few hours earlier.

This man was a killer.

_"You...you killed them..."_

__Your own voice was breathless and frightened, but his steady face did not alter.

_"They had been accused of many crimes before. It was my duty to find and kill them." _His dark bangs fell matted, slightly blocking the deep, empty orbs from your vision.

_"I am Honda Kiku."_

Kiku. So that was his name.

You looked at the vegetables that were now ruined by dirt and water, and suddenly a growl came from your stomach.

Apparently he had heard it.

_"Are you hungry?" _

Again you met his gaze, without any words to say. Of course you were hungry-for days it seemed like the only food you had eaten was a thin, bony fish and tiny grains of rice.

_"I don't have..." _You stopped. Truly, your home lacked anything edible, as even the plants you grew were not yet ready to be picked.

_"It is alright. Will you come with me for dinner?" _

The journey to his home was a silent one, aside from the drumming of raindrops, the occasional roll of thunder, and the rustling of wet leaves.

Your eyes watched his firm back as he walked in front of you at a steady pace.

Then you realized that he didn't know your name.

_"_!" _You spoke so suddenly that he stopped, turning to look at you.

You flushed, a bit embarrassed, and straightened your soaked body.

_" My name is _ _."_

__Kiku lowered his head in a quick nod.

_"It is an honor meeting you, _ _."  
_

* * *

Kiku was a samurai, and seeing him again after that incident proved to be difficult. You knew that they were honorable men who had rigorous schedules, having hardly any time for themselves, but you truly wished you could see him again.

You saw him as often as you could, since he couldn't go to you as freely.

Although his face was still void of emotion, as time passed seeing you brought a pleasant warmth to his eyes.

_"Honda-San!" _Your voice was like a peal of laughter as your feet stopped a few feet away from him. It was now spring in Kyoto, and pale pink cherry blossoms floated onto the path, while some floated right above your head.

_"Ah, _-San. It is nice to see you again."_

_"Hai, you as well, Honda-San."_

__Your cheeks grew hot knowing that he was looking directly at you. He was quite handsome, and polite.  
Your hands folded behind your back, and slowly you met his gaze.

_"Honda-San, I was wondering if you have any spare time-"_

_"Honda!"_

A stern voice stopped your from finishing your sentence. Kiku turned away, and his features tightened when he saw a face in the crowds. You couldn't tell whose face it was, for he turned back at you.

_"It was another of my relatives." _He said, looking once more at that person before he set his gaze on you again.

_"_-San, I will be leaving tomorrow for an assignment outside of the city." _A chill rushed up to your neck, your lips pressing together tightly and opening again. Whenever the word 'assignment' came out of his mouth, you knew he meant that another battle had to be fought.

Kiku was the strongest man you had ever known.

Yet, you still doubted...

_"I will return." _He said clearly, as if he tried to make a point.

You looked up at him, his lips slightly parted, as if he had more to say.

_"When I return, I will see to it that you know, and that I will see you again." _

The two of you stood there, below the weeping Sakura tree. You held on to this moment, for it could be the last time you would see him.  
Two other times he had left you without warning. And two other times he had left you like this, wondering when he would come back, _if _he would come back.

_"And I..." _Your mouth parted after a few seconds, your hand in a loose fist resting above your chest.

_"...I will wait for you, Honda-San." _You gave him an earnest smile.

In a quick second, he opened his mouth, only shutting it when something tugged at corner of his lips.  
A tiny smile formed as his mouth moved to speak.

_"A sakura blossom..." _Blinking, you looked at your nose, where a light petal had fallen.

Lips rounding in a circle you blew it away, and when you saw his face clearly again his smile straightened to his usual expression.

_"Until we meet again, _-San." _

He bowed, eyes closed.

When you bowed in return, you kept yours open.

_You wanted to keep every last moment of him alive, unless..._

* * *

Seeing Kiku again after that time brought out a heavy weight from your chest.

He stayed true to your word, and by that time only a few clumps of petals still hung from the Sakura trees.

Both of you stood below it, looking up at the gnarled dark branches and the pale petals that seemed to fall one after the other.

Your heart thudded as he stood this close to you. It was like at that time when you first met, only that now...

...You loved him.

You loved Honda Kiku, the fierce samurai.

_"They're beautiful." _You said breathlessly, raising a hand to catch one that fell in front of you, trying to keep your mind from thinking about such things.

_"Honda-San, about your family...are many of you samurai?" _You looked at him. The name 'Honda' had been said more than once, and not necessarily about Kiku.

_"There are...many of us. Most of us are male, and the women marry into other samurai clans." _

You looked down at the word 'marry', an image of yourself in a white wedding kimono, and Kiku kneeling next to you dressed in a dark kimono, receiving your vows-

No, it wasn't possible.

Kiku was a samurai. You were a poor farmer.

_It just wasn't possible._

_"I may marry one day, for the sake of the clan." _Kiku said, looking at something far off in the distance of the grassy hills.

A few moments later, you bowed and took your leave, hardly saying a word.

When you thought you were far enough, you looked back at him.

He was looking in your direction.

* * *

After you awoke the next morning, the fabric of the futon near your face was slightly wet.

You lost track of the days that you didn't see him after that day.

You tried everything, anything-to get him off your mind. Yet every day, your voice whispered his name whenever you least knew it.

It was once again late autumn when you heard the voices in the crowds.

_"The war is beginning soon."_

_"How frightening! I hear in a few days they will be leaving."_

_"The samurai! How will Kyoto be safe?!"  
_

The sack of groceries nearly hit the ground before your jittery hands managed to secure it in a tight hold.

_They were leaving...in a few days?_

You left the marketplace, going wherever your feet took you, as his name echoed in your mind.

_A war..._

Your feet had led you to his home.

Stopping at the entranceway, you called his name.

_"_-San." _He slid the door open. He looked the same as ever, face void of expression and lips in a tight horizontal line.

It was strangely difficult for you to meet his eyes this time.

Brushing a strand of your _ hair from your face, you spoke.

_"The war that they say the samurai will leave for in a few days. You are-"_

_"Hai. I am going as well. Forgive me, I was not able to tell you sooner...many things have been happening." _He spoke in a rush, strange for his personality.

When you looked up, he studied the wood floor. He seemed to be...thinking?

_"Please come in." _He stepped to the side, allowing you to enter his home through the sliding door. He slid it shut once you had removed your sandals.

_"I have something to tell you, Honda-San." _Your hands were atop one another as you turned, not looking away from his dark brown eyes.

Kiku was looking down at you, mouth opened and ready to speak. The look in his eyes seemed...strained. What could he possibly be thinking about?  
_"Honda-San, I love you." _

The words left your mouth in a choked whisper, and you swallowed, looking away.

_"I know you will never return it. You are a samurai, Honda-San, and you have a duty to your clan. I know that...but, I-"  
_All of a sudden a warm hand was on your cheek, raising it to meet his gaze.

His eyes were not void of emotion.

His eyes were...

_Saddened._

And he kissed you.

You felt warm as your tongues intertwined, your hands at the back of his neck, and his at your back.

When you broke apart, he held you to his chest.

_"_, I love you, more than anything." _His chin rested on your head. With a small smile, you looked up at him again.

_"For the next few days, I want to be with you as much as I can. I want to see you as much as possible, before you go." _You said earnestly, hands on his chest.

And for the second time, he smiled at you.

_"Hai, _."_

* * *

Kiku had survived the war, and had returned to your arms safe and sound. A few weeks later the two of you married, and much to your surprise, he left the life of a samurai, for your sake.

But then, a messenger came from the Imperial Palace that there was an urgent battle that needed his assistance. Although Kiku had already retired from the life of a samurai, this battle was important.

He kissed you goodbye on the day he left, and it had been about a month since you saw him.

And a week since you found out about your unborn child.

The Sakura trees were newly bloomed, the petals dancing in the spring wind.

You sighed. Dressed in a silk kimono of pink with golden butterflies, and a bright green obi with a wave design, you sat on a stone bench in front of the tree.

_How much longer do I have to wait?_

"They are beautiful this year, aren't they?" You froze at the familiar voice.

Your _eyes widened as you turned your head, and your lips spread in a smile.

A few feet away, still donned in samurai armor, was your husband, a tired smile across his lips.

_"Tadaima."  
_

And you fell forward in his embrace.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Good night, Everyone ^^**


End file.
